the girl who traveled worlds
by dark the emo queen
Summary: summary: selena nightwing knew she was diffrent from everyone else in her family. what she didnt know was how right she was. selenas real name is yoko yukihara. and she comes from another world. a world with a school for people who can turn into weapons and people who use them, witches, insaine demonic things called kishin eggs, and black blood! slowly her memories start returning


the girl who traveled worlds.

summary: selena nightwing knew she was diffrent from everyone else in her family. what she didnt know was how right she was. selenas real name is yoko yukihara. and she comes from another world. a world with a school for people who can turn into weapons and people who use them, witches, insaine demonic things called kishin eggs, and black blood! slowly her memories start returning but theres one consistant person in them. one lone man with silvery hair olive colored eyes and stitches on his face. selena dosent know where he is or what her connection is to this lonely man. but she dose know... her heart is pulling her toward him calling for him in an acheing cry of sarrow. now selena must find her way back to a school called dwma to find who she really is... and to awnser her hearts sarrowful cry.

chapter one. awakened soul! who is yoko?

Ever feel like you don't belong anywhere at all? I did... But that all changed on my twenty first birthday. It changed because ... I found out I don't belong here in this world. Now I know what your all thinking this is just another shitty, self pitty story. But no it's not... I actually don't belong here... I belong in another world... A world you only think is an anime... I belong in A world you all call Soul Eater. In this world I'm called Selena... But that's not my real name... My real name is Yoko... Yoko Yukihara. And although you may think I'm crazy by the end of this. I assure you I'm not. My souls awakening started with A dream... No not A dream... But A memory... A memory of my real self.

I was walking down A long school hallway my long white hair swaying as I did. My crimson eyes scanning my surroundings. Seeing smileing teens happily crouded around A billboard I walk over.

"Ah! Yoko Sempai!" A girl with dirty blonde hair in two pig tails yelled to me waving. " Yoko Sempai, will you and ***** sensei be taking the mission on taking down Jack O'Lantern?"

The other name never reached me.

"Ah... well thats entirely up to *****." I awnsered rubbing the back of my head sheepishly as once again even though I said the name I never heard it. "Why do you ask Maka?"

"Well Death Sama said that Jack O'Lantern was on the verge of becomeing the next kishin... and only three star meisters and weapons can go after him, and sense you, ***** sensei, and my papa are the only ones available, I thought you and ***** would take it." Maka explained.

"Oh..." I said smileing. "I'll talk to ***** then, excuse me Maka Chan."

The name still never reached my hearing.

"Bye Yami Sempai!" Maka smiled waving as I left.

I walk down the halls passing more students who kept saying hello. I finaly make it to A door just before getting knocked over by A rolling desk chair.

"*****!" I yell but the name never reaches my ears once again. I stand up and look at the man laying on his back staireing up at me through full moon glasses his olive colored eyes seeming to mock me. He had silvery hair, and wore A lab coat that seemed to be stiched together, he had stitches on the left side of his face, and A screw through his head. Slowly he turns the screw making A small click sound. I sigh and begin to help him up. "Seriously ***** when will you learn to stop rolling through the halls in this thing?"

"Yoko-" The man starts to awnser.

That was when I woke up...

"What is with that dream..." I muttered scratching my head sleepily as I sighed getting up. "Why can't I hear his name?"

slowly I make my way to my bathroom waking up in small degrees with each step.

"Why do they always call me Yoko?" I wondered aloud. "Who the hell is Yoko?!"

Turning on the water in the shower I return to my room picking out A purple minni dress I set my ipod on the dock and turn it up as loud as it gos. "Tonight" by Skillet blareing out of the speakers as I make my way back to the now steamy bathroom I take my short shorts and tank top off and throw them into the hamper before stepping into the warm water I sigh as my joints relax. the tention draining from my body. I wash my body and long dark brown hair before turning off the water and stepping out. I grab A towel and dry off then pull on my dress letting my hair air dry after brushing it. I go back to my room and turn on my TV.

"Maybe I wont have so much work to do in the house since its my birthday..." I thought aloud flipping through channels before leaveing it on "My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic. "I doubt it... my mom works me like a slave..."

"Selena!" A voice screeched.

"I was right..." I muttered getting up out of my beanbag chair and walking down the hall. "Comeing mother..."

"Don't you mother me! You call me mom!" That same voice screeched again.

Sighing I stand at her doorway.

"What do you need mom?" I asked.

"Go make some breakfast then start on the laundry ... No better yet clean the entire house oh and feed the animals too!" My mom yelled even though I was standing right there.

"Alright..." I said A bit upset that once again she forgot my birthday.

I move through the house silently silent crytaline tears falling from my eyes I wipe them away so my brother dosen't see them putting A convencing fake smile on my face I step into the kitchen and start breakfast. I make the batter for pancakes and wildberry muffins before making biscuts and getting out A grater and A sack of potatoes I wash the patatoes and set to grate them into hashbrowns then I get out some bacon from the fridge after the biscuts are done I put in the muffins humming A sad melody quietly to myself. I cook the hashbrowns then the bacon, I wash the pan then set out to make the eggs as I pour the pancake batter onto the grittle I place three eggs into the pan waiting for them to cook then I flip them expertly without a spatula catching them in the pan without breaking the yolks. after I cooked two more eggs for my brother and myself I set the table for my brother and myself seeing as my mom would eat in the livingroom in her chair. I make my moms plate then bring it to her before going to wake up my 13 year old brother that is if the smell of food didn't wake him up.

"Kit?" I said opening his door. "Get up sleepy head!"

I throw open his curtains as he groans before opening his eyes.

"Selena?" Kit asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Is it breakfast time already?"

I smile at him happily

"Yep." I said.

you see, I had raised my little brother ever since I was eight years old changing his diapers, feeding him, everything... I had lost my childhood I never knew what being a kid was like. But I'd never change a thing. I love my brother. I'd happily give up my childhood again if that ment he kept his. Kit gets up his sleep pants and shirt all rummpled.

"Do I smell wildberry muffins?" He asked in slight surprise seeing as I didn't make them often.

"Yep. I thought I'd make them today." I said.

"Yum!" Kit said happily. "Oh and sis... happy birthday."

I smile tears coming to my eyes. Tears of joy to have someone who cared enough to remember.

"Thanks Kit." I hug him before leaving to let him get dressed.

I walk back to the dinning room and place some bacon and A muffin on my plate then sit down I wait for Kit to arrive before I begin to eat. Kit puts some bacon pancakes and A muffin on his plate with his scrambled eggs and sits down. I smile at him.

"I hope you like the food." I said before eating.

we ate in silence that is until...

"Selena!" Mom yelled.

"Comeing mom..." I yelled back. "Sorry Kit I know we dont get to hang out much but... mom said I have to clean the house today... I'll see you at lunch okay? I'll make your favorite peanut butter and honey sandwitches. I promise."

"Oh... okay sis..." Kit said no doubt wondering why our mom treated me like this and how I always smiled and pushed through it.

"What Kit dosent know is... my happiness is just a mask to hide the real me..." I thought making my way to the living room.

"Selena, BuuBuu hasnt eaten yet." Mom said pointing to her black brown and blonde chahuahua who was obviously licking what grape jelly from his chops. "Feed him then feed those two monstorous dogs of yours."

I nod before picking up BuuBuu who growled at me. I set him down and place his bowl full of kibbles and bits down for him after I picked through and took out every other peice besides the white wide stick things and the brown and orange noodle things. I sigh getting out my dogs food regular old kibble. I sometimes wish I could feed my dogs nice food but I can't mom won't let me. I go outside where my two dogs were tied to a tree. One was A small light brown deer head chahuahua with small white paws and underbelly he had a white dimond mark on his forehead he wagged his tail at me happily. I smiled at him giggling as he jumped up and down. My other dog was for lack of a better word A mutt. But he was the most fearcly loyal dog anyone would ever meet. He was mixed with labrador and shiba inu. He stood just A little taller than my chahuahua but he was more stocky and bigger around than him. My chahuahua was named Alucard he was sorta named after Dracula I thought it would be funny to have A little harmless dog named after one of the most famed vampires in lititure, and my mutt he was called Grey even though he was A golden brown color I named him Grey because he had the most beautiful grey blue eyes ever. Grey wagged his tail at seeing me I smile at them feeling my stress leave me. I always loved animals and I always got along better with them. It was like I connected to them and understood them compleatly.

"You know Alucard, Grey... I dont know why mom calls you monstrous... you guys are the most gental dogs I've ever met." I said to them.

Grey and Alucard perked their ears forward listening to every word I said Grey barked once.

"Yeah, yeah I know BuuBuu is the real monster. He growls at anyone who isn't mom." I awnsered back.

Alucard yips.

"Yes Alucard he bites them too." I said "I just don't get why he hates me I mean I raised BuuBuu even though he's mom's dog... I trained him... we got along so well when he was a puppy I've never even met another animal who dislikes me."

Grey growls playfuly.

"Yes even cats." I giggle. "I just dont know why he hates me..."

Alucard barks.

"Yeah I know dont worry about it..." I said pouring them their food and checking their water. "Well I've got to go clean the house... I'll see you guys latter okay?"

Alucard and Grey whimper low.

"I know you want me to stay but I can't." I said petting them. "Now eat up. I promise I'll come back out here later."

They bark as I leave. I sigh unhappily. I didnt get to spend much time with them. Not as much as I wanted. Now listen, I know you think I'm crazy now cause I just carried on A conversation with two dogs but I really do understand what their saying. Beleave me or not I dont really care. I go back into the house and start to clean BuuBuu yipping annoyingly at me the whole time. Finaly I get done at around 12 pm I crack my neck and back before going to make dinner. Finaly after everyone is finnished I clean up the kitchen again and head to my room I sink into my beanbag chair and read my newest "heros of olympus" book "mark of athena" and wait for mom to go to sleep. soon I hear snoreing. I silently get up closing my book and head outside. Alucard barks quietly as I do.

"Come on guys, its gonna storm tonight, theres mention of a tornado coming through." I said untieing them and leading them into the house and up to my room. "Be quiet okay I'll be right back with some leftover bacon from this morning."

I leave to go get the bacon when I come back into my room I feed them the treat and turn on my tv just in case they make noise mom will think its my tv. I lay on my futon my dogs jump up and lay beside me. that was when everything went black. Grey and Alucard yelped and I held onto them tight wind whipping fearcly around us. Alucards small body was shaking. when my vision cleared I look up, the night sky was above us and a smileing half moon shown in it blood ran down its face..

"Wh-where are we?" I muttered before turning to check on Alucard and Grey I stop in shock seeing A long curtian of white. my once dark brown hair was pure white. I blink then shake my head and check on Grey and Alucard. I sigh in releaf. "Your both okay."

"Y-yoko?" I heard A voice stutter in shock.

I turn startled and find A silvery haired man with olive colored eyes stareing at me through full moon glasses.

"Stein...?"

That time... I heard his name.


End file.
